


A Recent History of Westeros

by skyegazer8



Series: The Dornish Bride [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Origins, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyegazer8/pseuds/skyegazer8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how my AU in The Dornish Bride came to be, in case there were questions. Especially now that season six had ended. Also, if you haven't finished season six, watch out for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recent History of Westeros

_Eight Years Before Queen Daenerys Stromborn extends that fateful invitation to Prince Sebastian Martell..._

Lord Commander Jon Snow is dead, betrayed by his own brothers. Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy flee Winterfell, desperate to escape the heinous Ramsay Bolton. Arya Stark, blind and begging, remains in Braavos. Bran Stark remains beyond the Wall, with Meera Reed and Hodor, learning the Truth from the Three-Eyed-Raven. Rickon Stark and the wildling, Osha, seek out safety with Stark bannerman, the Umbers. Daenerys Targaryen is lost in a sea of Dotharki. Loras and Margaery Tyrell remain imprisoned by the ambitious High Sparrow, with Cersei Lannister just having been released. King Tommen Baratheon, while relieved to have at least his mother back, is still at a loss on how to rescue his wife, the Queen, and his brother-in-law. Meanwhile in Dorne, news of Princess Mrycella's death reaches Prince Doran, and Ellaria Sand and the late Prince Oberyn's daughter, the Sand Sands, stage a successful coop, killing both Doran and his son, Prince Trystane.

And Winter is Coming...


End file.
